


You make my heart go Doki Doki!

by timetobuckle



Series: Doki Doki [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everbody Is Happy, F/M, Give them a hug, Prompt Based, Well - Freeform, not Natsuki and Griff, x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobuckle/pseuds/timetobuckle
Summary: Send in prompts that you would like to see these characters do. I'll take anything. Mostly things having to do with Natsuki. I accept lemon request.





	1. Chapter 1

Griffan: Red hair. Like,really red. Never combed. Forest green eyes. Tannedd skin. 5'3". He has a bandaid across his nose and on his left cheeck. He wanted to be like his three brothers, so they would notice him. Nobody treats him like the young man he is, due to his playfulness. Very distant mother. Doesn't acknowledge her children exists. His brothers are always throwing him around, hence the bandaids. He says he doesn't mind. In reality, it hurts alot. He met Natsuki when they were young. Her dad and his mom had casual sex from time to time. They grew close. She understands that he just wants to be noticed, but everyone else passes him off as a little kid. He understands that she doesn't try to come off as mean, but she's scared to let anyone in. She doesn't want anyone to hurt her anymore. He's a great cook.

Liam: Black hair. Really built. Brown eyes. Tanned skin. 5'6". Jock. Kinda dumb. He tries his hardest in all his classes, promise. Has had a crush on Yuri since forever. They met because he needed a tutor. His grades are better now, but they still hang out. Without studing. He's a pretty touchy person. Yuri hopes the hand-holding and hugs aren't platonic, but she's to scared to ask. He's a pretty popular guy.However, he always makes time for Yuri. He really hopes she's catching his signals. He knows he can be pretty intense, so he tries to be soft and gentle around her. He also knows a thing or two about weird habits. But that's a story for another day.

Logan: Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Really smart. Pale. 5'5" He's a pretty serious guy. HIm and Monika often clash. They have been dating for about two months. Plays the guitar. They started dating after he lost to her as study body president. They often compete to see who's better at a specific thing. He looks at everyone else in the club(besides his girlfriend) as his siblings. Fiercely protective. Very loving in private. Not a fan of PDA.

  
Side notes: MC is dating Sayouri.   
The boys joined the club three months before school ended.  
Everbody is 18, except Natsuki and Griffan. They are still 17.  
This is mostly about Nastuki x Griffan.

 


	2. Stoned MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redboi33 requested:  
> I had a pretty funny idea! Basically, the MC is a huge stoner, but does his best poetry when he’s absolutely baked. The thing is, one of the girls (you can choose which one) comes over to work on a school project, so he has to try and hide the fact that he’s clearly high off his ass XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this. ;3   
> Feel free to send more!

 

MC coughed. The air around him was thick and foggy. He wanted to write the best damn poem there was, and what other way than to have a little inspiration. Then the doorbell sounded. He panicked, thinking it was the cops. He waved his hands around, somewhat dispersing the smoke. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his girlfriend, Sayori, smiling brightly at him. 

"Hey there! How are ya?"

"Uh...5'6"?" MC said. Why was she asking him...oh. OH. Shit. He blinked dumbly. So did she. She then tilted her head in confusion. He blushed. Hanging his head, he stepped aside to let her in. This was already a disaster. He really wished that it had been the police.  
"

So...What brings you by?" He asked. As far as the boy knew, they hadn't a date today. Maybe she was just visiting. She was nice like that. He went to sit on the couch. However, when he sat, his but landed on the floor. The KITCHEN floor. What? How did he??? HUH???

"Um, MC? Are y-you okay...I,uh, came by for the history project, but I can come back later if you-" Sayori didn't finish her sentence. She sniffed once. Twice. Three times. She looked toward him. Oh shit, she knew. He scrambled to his feet.   
"

"Oh! What's that smell?" Sayori knew what is was. She was just teasing him. MC had think fast. He would be in sooo much trouble if she found out. He told her it was a scent that he hot from Yuri on his birthday.

Before she had a chance to respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. As they worked on the project, MC looked at the ceiling fan. It felt so... Inspirational. Like it was telling him to spread his wings and fly! YEAH! Without warning, he jumped from his seat. He landed on his face. 

Sayori sighed. The boy was out cold. She smelled the weed as soon as she came in. Not to mention the redness of her boyfriend's eyes. Oh well. Maybe they'd finish up the project another time. She dragged him upstairs and laid him in his bed. She left and locked the door behind her with the spare key.

The next day at the club, MC's poem was so moving Sayori swears she saw tears in Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki denies this of course. 


	3. Cooking Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega requested:  
> Prompt idea: Griffan and Natsuki baking/cooking thingy,a lot of blushing involved, thank you and good nightdayevening.

Their friends had asked them to prepare lunch and dessert for the club. They were all gonna meet at Logan's house later. Griffan threw several different seasonings in a bowl, almost sneezing. Natsuki blushed lightly at how cute he looked like that. She shook her head and started on her icing.

The two of them were at Natsuki's house, her dad being away for a week or two. Griffan thought this the perfect time to confess his feelings to the girl, but got to scared. Now they sat in a blanket of comfortable silence. Their arms brushed, and they couldn't look each other in the eye.

"What are you making?" Natsuki asked. 

"Mustard-Crusted Boneless Prime Rib Roast with Cream Sauce." He replied.

Natsuki laughed at the funny sounding name. It was pretty obvious she was making a cake. That's when she noticed Griffan staring. His green eyes were trained on a spot on her face. She was about to ask, but then his hand shot out. 

A lone finger shot out and wiped her cheek. When he pulled it back, frosting coated the tip. He popped it in his mouth. Then, they both went still. Green eyes met pink. Griffan was trying his hardest not to scream. Why had he done that? What was wrong with him?

"G-Griff!" Natsuki practically screamed. Oh God. The way she said his name. Jesus.

"I-Idiot! Why didn't you just tell me!" Natsuki was freaking out. Griffan was freaking out. They both had a tendency to yell and blame others when they were scared. This was not going to go well. At all.

"M-me?! I'm not an idiot!" Griffan yelled back. He stood up straighter. He didn't wan to fight, but she was calling him out. He had stand his ground, she wouldn't respect him if he didn't, right?

They fought for a couple of minutes before falling silent. They made their food in silence. Natsuki groaned. She hated fighting with her friends. But he was more than that to her. So it only hurt worse. She took a deep breath.

"Whatever. This is dumb." Griffan nodded. He knew that was her way of apologizing. Even so, the air was still tense. This was his fault. He shouldn't have done that. Why did he do that?

Honestly, the way his heart raced whenever they were in the same room scared him. He was always trying to impress her, to make her laugh. He stayed up late nights, when all seemed to go wrong, thinking of her. The girl brought his mind to a grinding halt. 

"Screw it!" Before Griffan could ask what she meant, Natsuki tugged him toward her.  
Their lips smashed together. At first Griffan froze, but then relaxed into the kiss. Slim fingers tangled through red hair. The boy put his hands around her waist. They both let their walls down. The feeling of vulnerability was something to get used to. 

They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Natsuki knew she should would be embarresed later. However, the look in Giffan's eyes made her not care anymore. Good thing they were about the same hight, because it made their second kiss very easy.

* * *

 

"What's taking them so long! I'm starving!" Sayori whined. They were at Logan's house waiting on Griffan and Natsuki. They were late by about twenty minutes. A knock sounded at the door. Monika got up and answered it. There they stood, red faced and not making eye contact. Before Monika could ask they shoved their way in.

Griffan and Natsuki stole shy glances all through lunch. Nobody is shocked.


	4. Cheaters sometimes win (but mostly they don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ImDyingInside requested:   
> How about a chapter where everybody’s playing Mario Kart online, but much to the amusement of everyone else, Natsuki is absolutely terrible at it (Raging ensues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffan and Natsuki are dirty cheaters.

Everyone gathered at Monika's house to play Mario Kart. Natsuki had come in bragging, And nobody was surprised. The thing is though...she sucked. They had played a couple rounds on 50 cc and she came in last every time. When asked, she claimed that her controller was broken.

"Well, here. Take mine." Griffan offered his controller. After they switched, she still lost. She then proceeded to let out a noise that was a cross between a scream and a growl. Then, with all her concentration she pulled into first place.

"Haha! Take that! I told you guys I was the best. You might as well quit now!" She boasted. Then a blue turtle shell hit her. Not only that, But she then slipped on a banana peel. Everyone tried to hold on their laughter, to no avail.

She was feeling really embarrassed. There had to be something she could do! Griffan was almost as bad as her at this game. He constantly came in second to last place. If she can jut take that spot...Oh!

She leaned over to Griffan. She was already regretting this, but oh well. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. The poor boy had dropped his controller. The race had finished. Natsuki hadn't been in last place. She was pleased.

"Griff? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." MC asked. Griffan just left for the bathroom. Everybody turned toward Natsuki. She blinked innocently. When Griffan came back, the look in his eyes puzzled Natsuki. What was he up to?

The next game had started, and Natsuki was in last. Before she could break out her plan, she felt Griffan nudge her. She glanced his way. She was met with a full peck on the lips. Needless to say. Natsuki lost again.

"Natsuki? Is the flu going around?" Liam asked. He could NOT get sick right now. He had a football game next week. Actually...if he was sick then would Yuri take care of him? The mere thought of it had him getting up and sitting in between the two. They glared at him. He was confused. Nobody said anything as they started another game. 

 

Natsuki raged so hard somebody next door threatened to call the cops.


	5. Stoner pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redboi33 requested:  
> Great chapter, bud! Anyways, I hope you don’t mind me suggesting sequel to stoned MC, where Sayori’s at his house again, and sees a tray of brownies, but doesn’t find out what’s IN those brownies until it’s too late. Que MC trying to handle a doped up Sayori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

 

Sayori had just walked in and set her stuff down. Natsuki's birthday was tommorow, and her and MC wanted to make her cupcakes. She then saw a pan full of nice looking brownies. Well...MC didn't seem to be around. She would only take one. Or two. Or three. Pretty soon the whole thing was gone.

"Hey Sayori! Sorry, I was looking for my..." MC didn't finish. He slowly realized what had happened. He began to laugh. Sayori was confused. She was sure he wold be upset with her. But if he didn't have a problem, neither did she. However, she realized something. MC didn't make normal brownies he made...OH GOD.

Grabbing MC by the collar, she brought him on eye level.

"YOU GAVE ME THE WEED! I'M GONNA DIE!" She didn't know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to cry. On the other hand, the feeling of anxiety and fear were slowly fading into a calm feeling. MC was laughing so hard he was crying. Sayori was slowly losing focus.

She played video games for a while. She flinched away from the realistic graphics. MC then informed her that she was playing Minecraft. She had also been walking into a wall for what had to have been twenty minutes. She then went on a rant about how anime was totally real. MC honestly could breath with how much he was laughing. She briefly forgot they were dating, and asked him was he seeing anyone, cause damn you're hot. MC blushed at this. On one hand, this Sayori was hilarious. on the other hand, She was sure to kill him when she woke up.

Suddenly, she had the urge to watch an episode of Elmo. For the sake of Nostalgia. MC switched it on. She then had her mind blown.

" What if...this whole show is what a crazy person sees on a daily basis, and in reality it's just some hobo talking to himself all day?" Sayori said distantly. What she had said was so unlike herself, MC began to worry. He suggested that they go upstairs to his bedroom. She nodded.

Sayori then claimed that Elmo borrowed her legs and that MC would have to carry her up. After laying her on the bed, MC got in next to her. The look in her eyes made him gulp.

Uh oh. He heard that weed made some peolpe horny, but...Well. He never expected it to happen to him. 

"Heyy..." She said, her voice dripping sweetness. He was tempted, he really was. But he didn't want to have their first tome like this. He wanted it to be something spcial. So he denied her until she fell asleep on his chest.

He woke up to a barrage of kisses all over his face, and everything was worth it.


	6. Sick Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+^°^) Requested:  
> Heh Sayori poor her she stoned.  
> You gave me the idea that maybe Liam did,somehow, get sick and Yuri comes over to take care of him  
> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

 

Thank the sweet heavens, he was sick! He had texted Yuri last night, and she agreed to come over. He would make his move. He took off his shirt, now when she came over she would blinded by his hotness. He checked himself out in the mirror.

Oh. Oh no. His hair was greasy, and his nose red. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days. He sniffed under his armpits before pulling away at the nasty smell. He absolutely could not have Yuri see him in this condition. He'd simply get in the shower and-the doorbell rang. Yuri was here.

With his heart racing, he answered the door. It was winter and the only thing protecting him from the cold were his grey sweatpants. He forced himself not to shiver as he let her in. She had worn that cream sweater that he liked, which made him blush. She sat her bag down and asked to take his temperature.

"Why yes, Doctor Yuri." He purred at her. She smiled nervously, freaking out on the inside. She placed the thermometer in his mouth before turning back to her bag. Liam just stared at how attentive she was being. All of this...for him? His heart skipped a beat. He knew for sure that if he didn't take her off the market, that some other guy was.

"Y-You're temperature is extremely high" He hadn't even noticed that she had taken it out. The moment he saw her start to open a bottle off syrupy medicine, he began to become more alert. Normal people were scared of bugs or heights. Liam was scared of medicine. 

"U-Uh. Yuri you don't have to do that! I'm sure I'll be okay." He said sheepishly, praying that she didn't hear the fear in his voice. She did, in fact, hear. Yuri contemplated. While she knew the boy returned her feelings, she was still very shy. But...if it would get the boy to take his medicine...

"I know I don't have to, I'm doing this because I want to." That alone melted the boy's heart. She spoke again.

"If you take it without to complaint, I promise there will be a reward of sorts." With that, Yuri resumed opening the bottle. Her face was flushed red, and so was his. She did notice, however, how compliant he was being. After she made sure he swallowed it all, she began to lean in. Her eyes shut.

Liam was freaking out. He had no clue what to do. That's when Yuri's lips landed on the very edge of his mouth. His body relaxed. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. She lingered before pulling away. By this time, the medicine had gotten to his brain. He felt dazed.

"Hey. Let's date you and me, huh?" He said without thinking. Even after a couple of moments had passed he didn't take it back. He took Yuri's soft giggle and hug as a yes.

Even though it took him literally forever, he had done it.

The next morning, he received a text that Yuri was also sick now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StraitPackin Requested:  
> MC getting Sayori a puppy.
> 
> That is all.

Sayori sighed. It was ten o clock when she got home. Everyone had been at her birthday party, everyone but her boyfriend. When she asked around about him, everyone seemed to change the subject. He must have forgotten. Her heart broke at the thought.

She unlocked the door and went inside. She plopped down on the couch. That's when she heard a soft padding. Then she felt a warm presence in her lap. A small brown puppy barked softly at her before nudging his head in her hand. She squealed, pulling the dog into her arms.

That's when MC came out from behind the couch.

"You've wanted a puppy since we were little. I would have been at your birthday bash, but the guy I got it from lived hours way...I'm sorry." He said.

" You're sorry? No no no, don't be! This is the best present ever!" She sat the pup gently on the couch before giving him a hug. They then turned back to the animal.

"What should we name him?" MC turned to her.

"How about...Aiden?"

Her boyfriend smiled.

"Perfect."


	8. Beach Trope swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MahBoi77 Requested:  
> I had a cute lil idea where the gang’s at the beach, only problem is that Sayori doesn’t know how to swim, so MC tries to teach her. (You’re doing amazing btw ❤️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't swim either lol

It was summertime and the gang all headed to the beach. Griffan was so excited he got in the van with only his swimtrunks. Natsuki was totally not staring or anything. Nope.

Sayori just wanted to go swimming. 

When they got there, MC took his girlfriend straight to the water, eager to dive in himself. She started to flail her arms around, before sinking. Panicking, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him. She resurfaced. Breathing heavily, she wrapped her arms around MC's neck.

"So, I uh, can't swim."

"That would nice to know earlier" He said, smiling despite himself. this girl would be the end of him. 

"I'll teach you how to doggy paddle for now."

He regret saying that.

It took a whole hour of almost drowning and three lifeguards to teach her. It was worth it to see her eyes sparkle when she finally got it right. They decided to check on their friends and take a break from all the almost dying.

Natsuki and Griffan sat making a sand castle. Monika and Logan were playing a very competitive match of volleyball. Yuri sat watching Liam as he posed like a bodybuilder. MC chuckled, he loved his friends. He looked over to Sayori, beaming at him. His heart skipped a beat.

He loved his girlfriend, too.


	9. Make me choke on request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see it all

Hey. So if you wanna do a guy x guy (ex: Liam x Griffan) or a girl x girl ( Nat x yuri) go for it. The crazier the prompt the better.


	10. MC and Sayori’s Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tells Sayori’s parents that they’re dating. Based on a prompt from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more  
> Tumblr: griffsukiislife

Love was a complicated thing. Trying to hide said love from your parents is even harder. It’s Christmas time and MC walks around the living room nervously.

“What if your dad hates me?” 

Sayori rolled her eyes playfully.

“He’s known you since you were little. Of course he won’t hate you.” 

She rubbed her hand on his back soothingly. He stopped moving. He just wanted everything to go well. Sayori’s parents had been like his own. He had already let it slip to his parents, so only her mom and dad remained in the dark. 

The doorbell rang. Time to get started. 

It was going great so far. The food was great, the had sung Christmas songs at the top of their lungs, and everyone had liked their gifts. Now was the time. 

“Mom, Dad? We, uh, have something to tell you.” 

Sayori began to feel nervous herself. What if’s floated through her head. MC noticed his girlfriend’s pained expression. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Sir, Ma’am. I love your daughter, and she loves me. We’ve been dating for some time now.”

All went quiet. Sayori’s parents looked at each other, before her mom opened her mouth.

“You toTALLY OWN ME TWENTY BUCKS CARL! I TOLD YOU THEY’D TELL US BEFORE NEXT YEAR!” 

Everyone else in the room was shocked by this. If they already knew then why...Sayori laughed. She was so relieved. Her laughter was contagious and soon the whole room was filled with glee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back

Heyy. Sorry for the absence. Just wanted to let you know a couple of things.

1\. The story of doki doki guild, I’ve just finished the plot for it. Yes, there will be smexy times!

2\. Ask me request on aNy character from this series. I might even accept crossovers, as long as you provide the other fandom.

3\. Follow my tumblr for updates, headcanoms, etc. As i’m A horrible artist, I can’t draw my things there.

4\. Undertale au for a x reader coming out, so look out for that. Basically the reader is undyne’s twin, but not a fish monster. The reader takes after their father, a human mage. More will explained in the fic 

Feel free to ask questions below !!


End file.
